Unconditionally
by OneandOnly24
Summary: He will always love her.


**WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM.**

_**A Note From The Author**_

** So, hey. I noticed I've been writing more depressing stories and some of you (none of you) care. I, uh, am kind of slowly sinking back into a dark pit that I just came out of. I have depression and I have self harmed before, but not a lot. I'm done with that, but sometimes, my depression will get the better of me. And right now, the way to get it out is my writing. I apologize in advance for how sad the story will be and future ones, but it will get better, I promise. **

**I would also like to take this opportunity to say thank you to this amazing guy I know. I don't know if he'll ever see this, but if he does, hi! I want to thank him for being a reason I climbed out of my hole. He's the Seiko to my Naomi, the scissors to my Sachiko. He's my world…in a sense. I think of him as my Yoshiki and I'm his Ayumi. He makes me laugh at the stupidest things, I do that a lot with my friends, but he makes my real, genuine smile come out. Not a fake one that I've been so used to wearing. Like I said…he's my world. I couldn't imagine not meeting him…he's been making my days brighter since last year. I don't know if it's "love love", but there is definitely a strong bond between us. It's something that keeps me going. I love you bro. I love you.**

**I don't own Corpse Party. TeamGrisGris and GrindHouse do. **

'_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time'_

She was broken after her best friend died.

A part of her had been ripped away mercilessly.

She spent most days lying in bed, her pillow always damp with hot tears.

But it was okay.

She was allowed to do this, according to him.

He took care of her, bringing her food, sometimes cute little plushies, or just being there.

Sometimes he'd be able to get her to talk to him, but other than that…it was hopeless.

He was all she had.

Her mother had lost all hope in her own daughter, taking her to the best therapists and physiologists, none of it ever working.

He was all she was ever going to have for a while.

'_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally'_

Every once in a while, she would allow herself to sob into his chest.

But most often, she bottled it up, until he was gone for the day.

She would find her box, ripping it open and slowly torturing herself further.

Or she would lie awake for hours, wondering why he stuck around.

'All I ever do is burden him, drag him deeper into this hole with me.' She would think to herself.

She would then remember what her best friend always told her.

"He sticks around because he likes us. More specifically you!"

'_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you, I love you'_

One dark, rainy night, much like the one when they had been transported to that living hell, the boy had forgotten his phone at her house.

Since he had a key, he slipped in quietly, thinking she was in a deep sleep, or some sort of slumber.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, cracking open her bedroom door, but his mind was shocked.

She was lying on her bed, with what looked like a deep red paint staining her arms.

He chose to enter the room fully, rushing to her shaking figure.

She was completely freaked out when he cradled her softly in his arms, whispering things like "It's alright." And "Please...god no…"

He found out her secret.

And he still came back every day.

At first her thoughts were "He's taking pity on me. He has been this whole time."

There was something else the girl was missing though, something she knew but chose not to acknowledge.

'_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally'_

Maybe it was love that he felt.

Maybe it was just a crush, as it had always been.

He just wanted her to be okay again.

The boy knew that this wasn't fully possible; he couldn't bring their friend back from that hell.

He missed that sparkle in her eyes, that smile that used to slide across her face.

He missed her.

'_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?'_

She was doing it.

She was flushing those damned torture tools.

He was going to take her to a specialist that dealt with these things all the time.

She had let herself be open to taking the first step.

She accepted she had a problem and she was going to get help.

'_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally' _

He kissed the top of her head, wishing her good luck.

"As much as I wish you could come with me…it's better to stay out here." She stated, starting to walk towards the large brown door, but froze and backtracked.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too. No matter what." He ruffled her hair, gently nudging her back towards the door.

He meant what he said.

He did and would always love her.

No matter what.

**I don't know if this is good…but I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my chest. And if you didn't understand who this was about, it was Satoshi and Naomi. I haven't written any stories about them, not on here or my Wattpad, so here's to my first Naomi x Satoshi –ish story. Thanks for listening to me vent in the most weird ass way. If your reading this and have ever struggled with self harm, addiction, bullying, eating disorders, or depression, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you.**


End file.
